


Heartthrob

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “This is so embarrassing,” he mumbled to himself. He sighed softly and zipped his bag up, slung it over his shoulder.Soon we’ll be back at school, and I can forget about this… this… thiscrushon the Grand King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to fairylights101writes:  
> oihina with 42. “oh thank goodness… I didn’t think you’d still be here.” oihina is love, oihina is life.

Hinata sighed quietly as he stuffed his practice shirt into his bag, still soaked with sweat and gross to the touch. He felt about the same - they’d opted to not use the Aoba Johsai showers, everyone eager to get back and rest. Plus there wasn’t much of a point of getting clean if the bus ride back would only made them hot and sticky again. And it didn’t mean they got out of there faster - he’d cramped up halfway through changing, and it had been all he could do to make it to the hall bathroom and whimper as his guts seemingly tried to part with him. 

“This sucks,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed the rest of his things. “Hopefully no one’s mad…” They usually weren’t thankfully - they understood  _ why,  _ even if they did tease him for it. Then again, they were probably still milling around, chatting with the friends they’d somehow made over the last few days of rigorous practice matches. That made Hinata catch his tongue between his teeth as his hands stilled over his bag.  _ Will I have time to see the Grand King before we go?  _

The thought made his chest twist in a funny way and he shook his head frantically as he pulled his outerwear tennis shoes on.  _ Stop thinking about that! It’s just… weird.  _ Weird to think about being the only one the brunet set to. To crave his attention, even going so far as to push himself until he was sick. To see those smiles spread across his face, solely for Hinata. Weirder still to want to  _ kiss _ him, wondering what his lips felt and tasted like, what his hands would do, what- Hinata slapped his hands to his cheeks, the loud  _ smack _ resounding through the silent locker room. 

His face was  _ on fire,  _ probably scarlet, as violent as the throb of his heart. Something that  _ wasn’t _ good, no matter how  _ wonderful  _ it felt, especially when Oikawa looked at him, spoke to him,  _ smiled _ at him, and- He slapped his face again, harder this time, and shook his head too.  _ Stop!  _ It had been enough of a distraction during the games, so much that he’d missed a few too many spikes for his comfort. But off the court, at meals and in the halls - or even worse,  _ individual practices _ \- he’d been reduced to a near-babbling mess. But Oikawa had been amused at least, while the rest of his team had eyed him with concern. Sugawara had even felt his forehead a few times. 

“This is so embarrassing,” he mumbled to himself. He sighed softly and zipped his bag up, slung it over his shoulder.  _ Soon we’ll be back at school, and I can forget about this… this… this  _ crush _ on the Grand King. It’s just because he’s an awesome setter. Not because he’s super pretty or funny or… or… Crap.  _ Hinata pressed his hands to his stinging cheeks, eyes shut tight, and sighed once more. “I can’t believe this.” 

It was one thing to crush on Sugawara or Iwaizumi - Suga was  _ nice,  _ and Iwaizumi was just so  _ big,  _ and Kageyama clearly was infatuated with at least one of them. It was hard to tell. Mostly because, since it wasn’t technically related to volleyball, it matter enough to register, but not enough to make him question things. Oikawa on the other hand - Oikawa was  _ strange.  _ His smiles ranged from being anything but genuine to the most breathtaking things Hinata had seen. He always had a warm, teasing comment for Hinata, but he’d seen first-hand how scathing Oikawa could be. He carried a sharp side that paired with the gentler half, and somehow they’d met in the middle. And, even more baffling, was the fact that he’d actually  _ fallen _ for him. A quiet laugh bubbled out. Hinata grinned to himself.  _ Of course. He’s really cool. The Grand King is amazing. He’s-  _

The locker room door swung open and Hinata snapped upright, both hands around the straps of his bag and eyes wide, then widening as he saw who it was.  _ Oh Hell no.  _ It was almost like all his thoughts of Oikawa had summoned him, because there he was, hair somehow still perfectly styled and oh so tantalizing to touch, a familiar bright smile on his lips, one that didn’t quite reach his bright eyes. But his smile instantly shifted into something more, the kind that made Hinata’s heart trip a beat as Oikawa stilled just inside the doorway, eyes crinkled. “Oh, thank goodness…I didn’t think you’d still be here! But I’m glad you are.” 

Hinata laughed nervously, uncertain of what to do. Oikawa blocked the way out, and he just  _ knew _ that if Oikawa came closer, he simply wouldn’t make it. The need to kiss him was too strong, the urge to shout his emotions out even more so. It was  _ terrifying.  _ But, somehow, Hinata’s stomach managed to not cramp as he smiled while Oikawa crossed the locker room. The setter whipped something out and Hinata blinked, eyes still locked on Oikawa’s face, before he managed to look down. It was a phone in Oikawa’s hand, outstretched and pulled up to a ‘New Contact’ page. Hinata glanced back up, the thoughts not quite connecting. 

“What…?” 

“I want your number, of course!” Oikawa chirped. He reached down and took Hinata’s hand and-  _ oh, God,  _ his hands were so  _ soft,  _ the callouses still present, but it felt like he’d put lotion on them. Maybe that was why he could suddenly smell a sweet flowery aroma, especially when Oikawa brought his hand up and curled it around the smartphone. 

“I…” 

“Just in case you want some extra practice,” Oikawa said with a wink. 

Hinata stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. He ducked his head and typed in his number and name, saved it, and passed it back, their fingers brushing, overlapping,  _ linking.  _ “Wait,” Oikawa whispered, his voice shattering the quiet. “I…” 

Hinata chanced a glance up and swallowed hard, legs shaking as he found cheeks painted a faint pink above him, eyes not quite on him as they darted from a place just past his ear to his face and back again. “I… have other reasons for getting your number too.” Hinata swallowed hard, heart pounding wildly in his chest as he nodded, mute. 

Oikawa smiled softly,  _ finally _ met his eyes, and Hinata nearly swooned then and there. He’d seen what he’d thought was the peak of Oikawa’s intensity out on the court, his eyes sharp and face almost always controlled, so utterly focused that he rarely truly emerged from whatever state he’d sunken into. But this intensity was wholly different, on another level entirely, something strange and foreign compared to the persona he adopted on the court. And it made Hinata shiver with excitement as the long, slender fingers around his wrist twitched. “I was wondering if we could meet up something outside of volleyball. As much as I love our matches together, they don’t give me much of a chance to  _ know _ you.” 

Hinata’s cheeks filled with heat, and he simply squeaked quietly before his head jerked in a frantic series of nods, desperate to convey that  _ Hell yes, I would like that very much, please and thank you!  _

Oikawa grinned, eyes glittering, and he leaned in. Hinata had no time to react, could only stand there as soft lips whispered across his forehead. And then Oikawa had taken a step back, wearing a cheery grin as he waggled his phone. “Message you soon then,  _ Shouyou _ !” 

He merely nodded dumbly and watched Oikawa go, totally blank. Slowly he found the ability to move and he pressed his fingers to his forehead. Blinked. Warmth exploded in his cheeks and Hinata sank down to the ground, knees to his chest, with a silent groan, one hand over his forehead.  _ Oh my God… he… kissed me.  _ And that realization made his stomach flip as he squirmed, delighted, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง First oihina, bless  
> Leave comments and hit me up at [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
